This invention relates to a water treatment system and more particularly to a water treatment system for ultrasonically inspecting turbine rotors from flooded bores.
Utilizing a flooded bore allows the transducers in an ultrasonic inspection system to be removed some distance from the bore surface so that the sonic indications near the surface can be distinguished as the area adjacent the bore is highly stressed and the condition of this portion of a rotor is important in determining life expectancy of the rotor.
One of the problems associated with such an ultrasonic inspection is the formation of air bubbles on the bore surface which diffuses and attenuates the ultrasonic signals. Deaerating the water removes dissolved gases to assist in eliminating the air bubbles on the bore surface.